Hot Water
by Yaoidude
Summary: Peter’s crush on Mohinder had gotten ridiculous. First it was just a small attraction, but now? What happens, though, when Peter gets an unexpected visit from Mohinder? Yaoi, Mohinder x Peter.


Warning: This story contains graphic sex. Reader discretion is advised.

Pairing: Mohinder x Peter

Summary: Peter's crush on Mohinder had gotten ridiculous. First it was just a small attraction, but now? What happens, though, when Peter gets an unexpected visit from Mohinder?

A/N: I have a huge crush on this pairing, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I take requests!

--

--

--

* * *

"_Ugh! Ugh!" Peter moaned loudly. "Ugh! Mohinder!"_

_Peter sat atop Mohinder's lap, bouncing wildly up and down on his dick. Mohinder threw his head back and moaned. His left arm supported his body behind him as he jacked Peter off with his right. His strokes synced with the pounds of his dick in Peter's ass. He hit Peter's prostate wildly with his raging hard-on, giving much pleasure to his lover._

_Everything started to go faster. The bed's creaks beneath them were hardly heard by the loud moans of the two._

"_Ah! Peter, I'm going to cu--"_

Peter woke up, disappointed. His sheets were covered with his cum, along with his bare stomach and red plaid pajama pants. He stripped the covers off his bed and tossed them in his washing machine. He dashed back to his kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He shoveled spoonful after spoonful into his mouth quickly. Peter set the bowl in the sink before he heard his cellphone ring. Checking the screen, he answered, it was his brother.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"Hey Pete," Nathan's raspy voice replied. "Um, listen. I need to come over sometime today and pick up some of Bennet's old files."

"Why?" Peter inquired. It was like hero after hero was turning into one of Noah's little minions.

"It's just something he and I are doing."

"Alright., when?" Peter asked.

"I don't know yet, but it'll be today sometime. Well, I gotta go, I'll see you soon." Nathan hung up.

"Wai—," Peter said, but it was too late. He let out a long sigh. How the hell was he supposed to find Noah's old files? They were basically everywhere around his apartment after Claire's father had entrusted them with him.

While Peter washed the dishes, the doorbell rang. He expected it was his brother, so he didn't care if there was semen all over his belly. He answered the door, and who stood before him was not Nathan, but Mohinder. Peter's face flushed a brilliant crimson as Mohinder looked his body up and down suspiciously.

"I-I'm sorry, have I come at a bad time?" Mohinder inquired, blushing slightly.

"No! No!" Peter protested, holding his hand up. "Just give me a minute."

Peter closed the door quickly. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. He just let his crush see him half naked with his bodily juices all over his torso. But Mohinder, behind the door, felt his cock harden. He was paying more attention to trying to cover himself than what Peter had been doing behind closed doors.

Peter wiped himself off quickly with toilet paper, throwing the wad in the toilet. He ran to his room and put on a T-shirt. He ran back to the door and opened it, letting Mohinder in. Mohinder fixed his tie nervously before taking a step in.

The two men went to sit at the table. "What can I do for you Mohinder?"

Mohinder, still focusing on what had happened in the last ten minutes, answered, "I came here today to tell you that Sylar is building an army. He's gone all across America, gaining recruits. People that don't comply are killed. I've come to warn you, he's covered most of the western half of the U.S. already. The only super left there is Claire."

_Why? Sylar's always been a "work alone" "I hate people" kind of guy. Plus, that basically goes against everything he believes in._ Peter thought briefly, but even Peter couldn't take his mind off of what had just happened, and neither could his raging hard-on. Should he make a move? Is Mohinder into that sort of thing? He didn't seem to mind much that Peter had just came to the thought of him, but then again, Mohinder probably didn't know.

"So what should we do? Do you think we should make an army?" Peter asked, trying to force himself to stay on topic.

"Yes. I think that would be best. We already have pretty good numbers against him, but if every person hit up some states, we could have a pretty good sized army against his."

Peter's hard-on worsened when Mohinder smiled at him. "Plus, I'm sure that a few more friends would be good not only for a fight against Sylar, but against anyone else we face."

What would Mohinder do if he tried to push on to him? Mohinder never seemed gay, but then again, neither did Nathan, and he just found out a few weeks ago about his brother's homosexuality. Peter hadn't told Nathan about how he and his brother were alike in that department, but, unlike his mother, he did not completely shun Nathan either.

Mohinder stared at him, as if he knew Peter's thoughts were elsewhere. "Are you okay Peter? If this is about what happened earlier, don't sweat it, really. It's a perfectly natural thing an--." Peter cut Mohinder off with a passionate kiss. Peter deepened the kiss and sat on Mohinder's lap. Peter cut the kiss for a breath, they were both panting loudly.

Peter gave Mohinder a sly smile, but Mohinder just stared at him in bewilderment. Secretly, Mohinder wanted Peter since the first time they met, but he had never imagined actually being with him. Peter stood up, taking Mohinder's hand. Peter led Mohinder to his bedroom. They connected again with an even deeper kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Peter brought his arms up and stared unbuttoning Mohinder's dress shirt. Mohinder helped him toss aside his shirt. Peter untucked Mohinder's undershirt. They broke the kiss to pull Mohinder's shirt over his head. Peter tossed it next to Mohinder's other shirt. Mohinder snaked his hands into Peter's pants, causing Peter to whimper into the reattached kiss as he squeezed his throbbing member.

They broke the kiss again so Peter could lift his own shirt off, while Mohinder went after the pants. The night before that was the only thing Peter had slept in, so his pants were pretty soaked with cum. Mohinder liked the cold feeling of it against his hands as he pulled the pants down to his ankles, freeing Peter's aching erection. Peter let out a long moan as he went after Mohinder's belt buckle. Mohinder was placing kisses along Peter's sculpted, muscular chest. He stopped at a nipple and licked, causing Peter to shiver and moan again. Mohinder continued licking up until he got to Peter's muscular arms. Peter had finally unfastened the belt and unzipped Mohinder's tan dress pants. He puleed them to his ankles and Mohinder stepped out, grabbing on to Peter's shoulders for support. Peter ran his hands along Mohinder's smooth silky body before going after his boxers, hungrily removing them.

Peter pushed Mohinder on the bed. Except for Mohinder's socks, they were both fully naked, the way they wanted it. Mohinder and Peter made out ferociously on the bed before Peter ground himself into Mohinder's dick. Mohinder let out a loud moan into the kiss. Mohinder squeezed Peter's arms with both hands as Peter reached own and grabbed Mohinder's cock, leaking with precum. He jacked it off expertly, causing Mohinder to almost explode with pleasure. With his other hand, Peter massaged Mohinder large balls. Peter loved the way Mohinder's silky body felt against his well chiseled muscles. Peter stopped jacking him and turned his body the other way, poking his junk right in Mohinder's face. Mohinder had never watched porn much, but he knew this was the 69 position. He felt Peter's warm mouth engulf his eight inch erection. Mohinder did the same to his and they both started going down on it. Mohinder was deep-throating Peter while Peter was licking his cock up and down, flicking his tongue on the head and going back down again. Peter nuzzled his face on Mohinder's short brown pubic hair.

Mohinder could hear Peter's breath hitch as Peter told him he was about to cum. They got out of there position and Peter leaned over the edge of his bed, looking for something on the floor. Mohinder had take time to admire his sweet round ass as it shined in the light. Mohinder stuck a tan finger inside Peter's asshole, causing Peter to moan and squirm. Peter came back up with a bottle of lube. He tossed it at Mohinder.

"Are we gonna finish this or what?" Peter asked, breathing heavily. Mohinder gave him a sexy, slinky smile and lubed up the finger he stuck in Peter's ass. Peter squirmed sexily a little as Mohinder slowly pushed in and out. Adding a second finger to the situation, Mohinder's cock twitched for a turn. After Peter was stretched out enough for two fingers, Mohinder slowly added a third one, making Peter ache for more.

"Unh! Go faster!" Peter said breathlessly. Mohinder complied, sliding his three fingers in and out faster. Peter felt sudden emptiness as Mohinder took his fingers out and replace them with his throbbing member. Peter thought it felt weirder than the fingers, but it didn't hurt. Mohinder shoved himself in at a steady pace.

Peter let out a moan as Mohinder started plowing him quicker than he had with the fingers. He was going in and out faster and faster with each draw, and with each draw, Peter yelled out louder as his prostate was poked.

Mohinder and Peter were in doggystyle position until Mohinder lifted Peter to sit on his lap. Peter bounced up and down quickly on Mohinder's long shaft. Mohinder wrapped his smooth arms around Peter's washboard tummy, steadying him as he hopped up and down on Mohinder's cock.

"Ugh, Peter," Mohinder moaned. Mohinder's right hand grasped Peter's cock and started rubbing it savagely, causing Peter to moan louder.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Peter yelled as Mohinder hit his prostate numerous times.

"AH!" Peter yelled, cumming all over his stomach and Mohinder's hand. Mohinder kept pushing in, about ready to cum. With a loud yell, Mohinder filled Peter's ass with his white, sticky semen. Mohinder and Peter had never felt better. They lay by each other, naked on the bed, panting.

"That was amazing. I always heard gays did it better, but I never knew until now," Mohinder said.

"I know right? I mean, if women had dicks and prostate glands, the world would be a better place!" Peter said, laughing along side Mohinder.

Mohinder glanced at his watch. "Oh, I have to be at a conference in a half an hour."

Peter smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Peter stepped out of the room and went to his bathroom. He drew a hot bath. The steam could be seen emitting from the water. "Mohinder!" Peter called as he stepped in. A minute or so later, Mohinder appeared at the door. He peeled his socks off and put a foot in water.

"Ah! What are you trying to do, burn me to death? That water is scalding!" Mohinder whined.

"You'll get used to it," Peter said, placing his muscular arms on either side of the bathtub.

Mohinder tried again, letting out a sharp yowl as he sunk himself in and laid himself on Peter's body. Peter could feel how tight Mohinder was, but he also felt him relax and let out a long, content sigh. Peter wrapped his arms around Mohinder's body and kissed him on the head.

"I love you Mohinder. I've had a crush on you from the moment we met."

"And I as well," Mohinder replied. "I just always thought you were straight as an arrow."

Peter laughed lightly.

Peter and Mohinder got out of the tub and dried themselves off. It was already three. Mohinder stood at the door. He gave Peter a long kiss and they embraced each other.

"When does this conference get over?" Peter asked.

"Probably not for an hour or two," Mohinder replied sadly.

Peter flashed him a sexy look. "Feel like coming back tonight?"

Mohinder smiled seductively. "Don't mind if I do."

Peter slowly closed the door, yes, tonight would be fun, indeed.


End file.
